vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lexi Branson (TVD)
Summary Alexia "Lexi" Branson is a vampire introduced early on in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals TV show. She is revealed to be a long time close friend to Stefan Salvatore, having known him for over a century. She is shown to be very close to him, really caring for his well being & his happiness. This doesn't just extend to him either as Lexi is one of a few vampires in the show who actually doesn't hold any malicious attitude towards humans and actually has a deep value for humanity & the value of human life. Lexi has also been noted to always be looking out for Stefan and watching over him making sure he never gets into too much trouble. Though she harbors a very serious & dark demeanor under her friendly façade. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Alexia "Lexi" Branson Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Female Age: 350 (21 when turned) Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact), Limited Emotion Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation (Unlike other vampires, Lexi is shown to be so proficient with her illusions she could cast them on other vampires like Stefan), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact but is one of the only vampires ever shown to be able to do this from a short distance away without making contact), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream.), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death.), Accelerated Development (Passive. Vampires grow stronger with age.), Corruption (A vampire can turn a human into a vampire with their blood), Healing (If a vampires blood is ingested it will heal any damaged or illness they have with the exception of cancer), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Empathy Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) Attack Potency: Wall level (Stronger than vampires like Stefan & Damon) Speed: Subsonic (Faster than vampires like Stefan & Damon) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, further with illusions Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average, possibly higher (Little is known about her intelligence but she has been shown to live over 300 years & has managed to stay hidden from hunters & other vampires while also maintaining a constant flow of blood to feed on from hospital blood bags & blood banks, showing herself to be resourceful) Weaknesses: Standard vampire weaknesses (Sunlight, Fire, Being stabbed with a wooden object through the heart, Decapitation, Heart extraction, Invitation, Vervain (a mystical herb/plant that will burn a vampire on contact with their skin or when ingested and can dampen or temporarily hinder their healing factor (however this can also give them near immunity to being "compelled" by other vampires, Werewolf bite (Werewolf bites act in vampires similarly to rabies in human; causing them to experience hallucinations, fever-like symptoms, and then going rabid until the venom eventually kills them.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Illusions:' Lexi is very skilled with her illusion ability. She can use them over a greater distance than any other vampire and can even effect other vampires as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dream Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths